The objective of this study has been to relate the risk of spontaneous abortion to maternal age and prior reproductive experience. Careful reconsideration of long available tabulations has shown convincingly that gravidity is a major correlate of spontaneous abortion and maternal age is of no importance. A manuscript is being revised and will be submitted soon.